gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maege Mormont
Maege's status in the TV series Maege is dead in TV cannon and Maege is alive in the book canon. Shed a tear and move on would the best idea. If you read the passage in the books about Lyanna Mormont's letter, she isn't referred to as Lady of Bear Island so it was put in by choose by Benioff & Weiss and not a hard one to understand since Maege and never actually been mentioned on the show. Maege's whole book plotline has been cut. It's more confusing to put "potentially dead" to non-book readers. WaitingForYou (talk) 00:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ...No. Maege is only "dead" in the TV continuity when the TV show states she is, or if the writers state she is in interviews. Bryan Cogman said that they actually consider Greatejon Umber to be alive and free because in the TV version he was commanding an army in the Riverlands (presumably he's holed up at Riverrun now). As the note says, in the books just as in the TV version, Lyanna's note says she is "Lady of Bear Island" - but even BRAN was "Lord of Winterfell" in Robb's absence. She's "Uncertain", and we add this to our "list of questions to ask the writers if we ever get a chance".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Huh. Wouldn't Umber be at Last Hearth? The Freys are at Riverrun in the show. And if they wanna pay off Rickon somehow, the Umbers must take the place of Manderly in ADWD. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 00:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) No idea - we linked it in the Greatjon article, Cogman mentioned it in an off-hand command on Twitter last year.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::That's nice about the Umbers Mr. ArticX, but back to Mormonts. This seems so simple, but only fair to explain and engage. This isn't a question since the writers already answered it and one uses transitive properties for the rest. I'm looking at A Dance of Dragons right now nowhere does Lyanna Mormont refer to herself as Lady of Bear Island and neither does anybody else although Maege is in the appendix. At one point Jon Snow thinks that Maege must have left at least one daughter on Bear Island to act as castellan. On the show Lyanna Mormont doesn't say or write that she's Lady of Bear Island but it's Stannis who does and in the books Stannis doesn't know who she is. Maege is dead by transitive property. The show has said that Lyanna Mormont is Lady of Bear Island and that can't be reconciled if her mother was still alive. I take the show as it comes and it isn't hard to explain that they just wanted to simply so the viewers would have a context for who she is (Lady of Bear Island, Jorah's home rather than a long explanation of Maege) and seems best to follow the show leads. WaitingForYou (talk) 00:57, April 27, 2015 (UTC) *"The writers themselves" say that Maege is dead when either an episode's dialogue states she is "dead" in as many words, or, when the HBO Viewer's Guide or other ancillary materials state she is dead. *No, the fact that this episode used the line "Lady of Bear Island" is not proof she is dead. This isn't open for discussion - the line is too vague to say anything definitive based purely on that single line. *Until the writers "clearly answer" it, then.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :But episode's dialogue, HBO Viewer's Guide or other ancillary materials have never referred to Lyanna Mormont as acting Lady of Bear Island either, but that's been inferred. How come one inference wrong and the other right. WaitingForYou (talk) 01:22, April 27, 2015 (UTC) "Status: Uncertain". No discussion without more new evidence..--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC)